Petits voyeurs
by TiaKin
Summary: Zorro et Nami se retrouvent à épier une scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais espérée. OneShot [EDIT]


**Auteur: **_TiaKin (non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour)_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Pour ce simple petit OneShot, rien n'est à moi (et c'est bien dommage)

* * *

_

**Petits voyeurs**

Comme à son habitude, Zorro dormait dans son hamac… enfin, essayait. Il avait été réveillé par un rêve absolument stupide et tentait tant bien que mal à se rendormir, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait trop dormi pendant l'après_-_midi, ce qui avait épuisé ces vingt heures de sommeil journalières.

Il se tourna, grogna, tourna sa couverture, se retourna, se re_-_retourna, tapota son coussin, re_-_grogna, puis fit un tour de cent quatre_-_vingts degrés à l'horizontale pour mettre sa tête au niveau de ses pieds, mais c'était peine perdue: il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.

Enervé comme pas possible, il allait se lever pour aller faire des exercices sur le pont, mais quelqu'un le précéda. Il entendit l'un des garçons descendre de son hamac le plus silencieusement possible, puis monter l'échelle pour aller sur le pont.

Intrigué, Zorro se redressa et regarda l'un des pieds d'un de ses coéquipiers disparaître dans le trou au pied du mât, puis sortit à son tour de sa couche pour aller sur le pont. Une fois à l'extérieur, il avisa l'ombre prudente qui se déplaçait dans la cuisine.

_À coup sûr, c'est Luffy qui a décidé de vider le frigidaire dans le dos de face de banane, _pensa le sabreur en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Bonne âme, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour empêcher Luffy de bouffer ses prochains repas, mais quand il fut sur le pas de la porte, il ne vit pas son capitaine.

_-_L'est où?

Il regarda dans toute la pièce, et même sous la table, mais il ne trouva pas le brun. Finalement, il se tourna vers la salle de bain et vit que la lumière était allumée derrière le rideau.

_C'est pas son genre d'utiliser les toilettes._

Sachant parfaitement que Luffy allait se jeter sur le frigidaire – et ce malgré la présence du piège subtilement installé par Sandy et Pipo – Zorro s'installa sur un banc pour l'attendre et le ramener dans leur dortoir.

Mais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après que la chasse ne fut tirée, ce ne fut pas un jeune homme à la chevelure noire qui sortit, mais une jolie navigatrice à la chevelure rousse et simplement habillée d'une chemise de nuit rose. Zorro resta figé devant cette découverte.

_-_Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes, demanda Nami avec surprise.

_-_Euh…

Sans dire plus, il se leva et alla regarder dans la pièce, mais n'y trouva nulle trace de leur capitaine.

_-_T'as pas vu Luffy?

_-_Non. Si je l'avais vu, il serait sûrement en train de piller les armoires, comme à son habitude. Pourquoi?

_-_Parce que je l'ai vu entrer dans la cuisine, mais il n'est pas là.

_-_Tu es sûr que c'était lui?

_-_Qui d'autre voudrais_-_tu que ce soit?

Ils échangèrent des regards électriques, puis la rouquine lança:

_-_Et puis c'est pas mon problème si t'as des hallucinations nocturnes. Je retourne me coucher.

Elle s'approcha de la trappe qui menait à sa chambre et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était bloquée de l'intérieur.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que…? Robin, ouvre_-_moi!

Elle frappa contre le bois, mais l'archéologue ne répondit pas.

_-_Robin! Ouvre_-_moi, c'est pas drôle. Robin? ROBIN!

_-_Un problème?

_-_Robin a bloqué la trappe de l'intérieur et je ne peux plus entrer.

_-_Tu veux passer par notre chambre? Y'a un passage.

L'idée de se retrouver dans une chambre avec tous les garçons du bateau n'enchantait pas trop Nami, mais l'envie de retourner dans son lit tiède était plus forte. Elle accepta donc.

Une fois devant la petite trappe qui servait de sortie de secours en cas de feu dans l'une des parties du Vogue Merry, Nami la débloqua sans problème et l'entrouvrit pour tomber sur une scène particulièrement inhabituelle: Luffy et Robin s'embrassaient avec passion sur son lit.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que t'attends, demanda Zorro en la voyant rester pétrifiée, le passage à moitié ouvert.

_-_Je… y'a Luffy… et Robin qui… oh mon dieu, murmura la rousse en refermant lentement la trappe.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Mais ne parle si fort! Ils pourraient t'entendre!

_-_Qui?

Pour toute réponse, Nami pointa la mince ouverture qu'elle avait laissée pour qu'il puisse voir de ses propres yeux la situation. Une fois qu'il eut fait cela, il resta figé, penché en avant, puis se redressa, totalement perdu.

_-_Ils s'embrassent, il murmura sans vraiment y croire.

Ils restèrent longuement silencieux, dans l'incapacité de prendre une décision, mais la voix de Luffy s'éleva, les attirant imperceptiblement vers la brèche comme une lampe à huile attire des moucherons.

_-_Tu m'avais promis quelque chose de bien cet aprèm'. C'est quoi? Y'a rien à manger ici. Je suis déçu. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est m'embrasser.

_-_Tu n'as pas aimé?

_-_C'est la première fois que j'embrasse une fille.

Robin eut un petit sourire.

_-_Et bien, c'était pas mal du tout, elle murmura tout contre les lèvres du capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, et Zorro voyait parfaitement que la brune menait la danser, s'appuyant plus que nécessaire contre le corps de Luffy. Ce dernier brisa le baiser et redemanda:

_-_Mais c'est quoi ce que tu m'as promis? J'espérais de la nourriture moi.

_-_Non, c'est quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que ça, elle répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_C'est quoi?

_-_Tu vas voir.

Nami et Zorro se regardèrent.

_-_Elle lui a promis quoi, il demanda à voix basse.

_-_Je… je doute encore mais…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase hypothétique, le lit de l'autre côté de la paroi grinça, les attirant à nouveau vers la trouée. Robin venait de coucher Luffy sur le lit, continuant à l'embrasser, tandis qu'elle défaisait les quelques boutons de la chemise de son capitaine.

_-_Pourquoi tu enlèves ma chemise, demanda ce dernier avec curiosité.

Robin rigola en jetant le morceau de tissu rouge au sol, tandis que Nami susurra entre ses dents:

_-_Mais ne pose pas de questions aussi idiotes, crétin! Et pourquoi Robin a_-_t_-_elle décidé de coucher avec lui? Elle aurait pas pu choisir l'autre imbécile de cuistot ou cette larve de Zorro?

La larve ci_-_présent lui envoya un coup de pied dans les fesses pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ce surnom.

Dans la chambre des filles, Robin continuait tranquillement de déshabiller le futur Seigneur des Pirates, intriguant énormément ce dernier par ses actes quelque peu inhabituels.

_-_Robin, je comprends pas trop, dit Luffy en regardant son pantalon au sol.

_-_N'essaie pas. Laisse_-_moi faire.

_-_Je suis pas sûr que je vais aimer. Et pourquoi tu me lèches le cou?

_-_Tu poses trop de questions.

_-_J'aime pas, et j'ai faim. J'ai presque rien mangé au dîner, espérant un bon repas en venant te voir, mais y'a rien.

_Rien mangé, rien mangé, _pensa Zorro. _T'as mangé tout le rôti et deux des trois tartes que cuistot à la manque avaient préparés. Et encore, t'as même englouti la part de Pipo._

Il vit Luffy tenter de ses redresser, repoussant légèrement son archéologue, mais cette dernière ne vit pas cela du même œil. Quelques secondes plus tard, Luffy était plaqué contre le matelas, six bras l'empêchant de bouger d'un pouce.

_-_Voila, tu vas moins bouger comme ça.

_Mais c'est un VIOL, _pensèrent en même temps le sabreur et la navigatrice du bateau.

_-_Robin, fit Luffy en se débattant un peu.

_-_Laisse_-_toi faire. Je te promets que tu vas aimer, susurra la susnommée en se penchant pour recommencer à lécher le cou tendre du garçon élastique.

_Quant est-ce qu'on considère l'abus de mineur, _se demanda Zorro._ Merde, Luffy est majeur._

La brune fit descendre sa bouche le long de la gorge de Luffy, puis commença à suçoter les deux tétons roses avec un air gourmand.

_-_Ça chatouille, rigola le brun en se trémoussant. Waw, ça fait même du bien.

Il soupira de bonheur.

_C'est effectivement un viol,_ pensa Zorro en jetant un coup d'œil à Nami pour lui demander s'il fallait intervenir ou non. _Pourquoi elle se marre, _il se demanda en la voyant à moitié morte de rire, appuyée contre la paroi et les larmes aux yeux.

_-_Robin, je crois que je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, fit Luffy avec inquiétude.

_-_Pourquoi donc? On vient juste de commencer.

_-_Mais j'aime pas.

_Mais tu vas arrêter de dire ça, _pensa Zorro.

_-_Attends un moment, ça vient, fit l'archéologue en se redressant.

Le bretteur se déplaça un peu sur le côté pour voir ce que faisait la brune, puis fut pris d'un rougissement soudain en découvrant qu'elle enlevait sa chemise de nuit, découvrant des dessous particulièrement affriolants qui auraient fait fondre Sandy sur place.

_-_Joli, fut la remarque de Luffy.

_-_Merci. Je savais que tu aimais le noir.

Le lit re_-_grinça lorsque Robin libéra Luffy de ses mains.

_-_Enfin libéré. HÉ! Ma main!

La brune venait d'attraper le membre pour le poser avec fermeté sur son sein droit. Par réflexe, Luffy ferma la main sur la masse graisseuse (_nda: oui, les seins sont une masse composée uniquement de graisse_). Il resta un moment figé, sa main sur le sein de Robin, puis fit bouger ses doigts, ce qui fit prendre à la brune un air de plaisir.

_-_C'est moelleux, lança_-_t_-_il avec un air de gamin. Je peux avec les deux mains?

_-_C'est même conseillé, répliqua malicieusement Robin.

Comme un enfant ayant trouvé un nouveau jouet particulièrement intéressant, le capitaine au chapeau de paille massa la poitrine de sa partenaire avec un ravissement visible. Quant à Robin, elle posa ses mains sur le matelas et se cambra légèrement en arrière pour faire ressortir sa poitrine afin de ressentir plus de plaisir.

_-_Très bonne idée Robin, commenta Nami avec un sourire.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Luffy continua de jouer avec son nouveau "jouet", puis Robin l'arrêta en lui attrapant les poignets.

_-_Mais!

_-_Ne veux_-_tu pas les voir?

_-_Je les trouve bien comme ça.

_-_Ils sont plus beaux nus.

_Autant convaincre l'enfumeur d'arrêter de fumer, _commenta Zorro pour lui_-_même.

_-_D'accord, fit Luffy.

Il resta devant Robin sans bouger, attendant qu'elle enlève son soutien_-_gorge, puis la brune lui attrapa les mains et les guida vers son dos.

_-_Je préfère que ce soit toi qui les déshabilles, elle murmura.

Luffy fut un peu pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle responsabilité, mais s'y attela avec un tel zèle qu'après avoir bataillé deux minutes avec la fermeture du sous_-_vêtement, il tira dessus et déchira le tout.

_-_Il a coûté une fortune, couina Nami avec horreur.

Ne se rendant pas trop compte que ce qu'il venait de faire était quelque chose d'abominable, Luffy afficha un air content en enlevant le reste du soutien_-_gorge pour pouvoir admirer avec des yeux ronds les deux masses importantes qui se cachaient dedans.

Avec un doigt, il toucha l'un d'eux comme si c'étaient des animaux particulièrement intéressants, puis posa fébrilement ses mains sur la poitrine, ce qui fit sursauter un peu Robin.

_-_Il a sûrement les mains froides, remarqua Nami, plus pour elle_-_même.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille recommença à malaxer les deux seins, y prenant même un plaisir enfantin.

Après trois minutes de massages, il déclara:

_-_Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à avoir chaud.

_-_C'est bien alors, fit l'archéologue en le poussant en position couchée, faisant crier les ressorts du lit.

_-_Robin…

_-_Laisse_-_moi faire, ordonna la susnommée.

_-_Mais… je vais avoir froid si on continue.

Zorro commençait à se demander si Luffy avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait sûrement faire avec Robin.

_-_Alors j'aurais froid avec toi.

_-_Très bonne répartie, murmura Nami.

Le manieur de sabres la regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres garçons qui continuaient de dormir, sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Finalement, il déclara:

_-_Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter.

_-_Tu rigoles ou quoi, fit Nami en se tournant vers lui, un air surpris sur son visage. J'ai toujours voulu savoir si Luffy était capable de choses de ce genre.

_-_Mais… on espionne notre capitaine.

A cette remarque, la rouquine le regarda avec de grands yeux.

_-_Tu as peur de quoi? Que Luffy te latte parce que t'as vu qu'il faisait l'amour? Allez! T'es pas une vierge effarouchée quand même.

Le sabreur n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un nouveau bruit les attira vers l'ouverture.

_-_Ne bouge pas autant, fit Robin en plaquant Luffy contre le matelas avec une main tandis qu'elle tirait avec l'autre sur le slip bleu que portait le brun.

_-_Mais ça me chatouille, rigola ce dernier en tentant d'enlever la main qui lui appuyait sur le ventre.

Il poussa un couinement soudain lorsque que l'archéologue lui retira le sous_-_vêtement.

_-_Je vais avoir froid sans, il remarqua avec une moue adorable.

_-_Tu n'auras pas le temps, répliqua Robin en se penchant sur lui.

Luffy poussa un nouveau couinement, qu'il fit rapidement suivre par un gémissement profond.

_-_Je savais que tu allais aimer, dit la brune en lui mordillant la base du cou. Et c'est encore mieux comme ça, elle ajouta en se reculant, disparaissant de l'angle de vue de Zorro.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille eut deux autres couinements avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière, le visage détendu dans une expression que ni Zorro ni Nami n'auraient pu voir dans une autre situation.

_-_Ro… Robin, gémit_-_il en se redressant malgré le plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir. Arrête, c'est sale.

Cet ordre ne fut pas entendu par la brune, qui continua ses caresses buccales pendant un long moment au bout duquel Luffy eut un râle grave avant qu'il n'ait la respiration saccadée. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Robin, il eut une expression de dégoût et lâcha:

_-_Beurk!

L'archéologue revint dans le champ de vision de Zorro. Elle rigola doucement en s'essuyant la bouche, puis retira sa culotte, dévoilant sa toison pubienne couleur de nuit à Luffy et aux deux observateurs impudents. Zorro sentit que son pantalon commençait à le serrer au niveau de son sexe et une vague de chaleur à cette vue lui traversa les reins.

_-_À toi, déclara Robin en se couchant à côté de Luffy.

A cet ordre, Nami eut un petit rire amusé.

_-_Va_-_t_-_il réussir, se demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

Zorro lui lança un regard étonné et brûlant à la fois.

_-_Comment je fais, demanda Luffy, qui s'était assis au niveau des hanches de Robin.

_-_La même chose que moi.

_-_Mais… t'as rien en bas.

_Très bonne remarque sur la différence entre les hommes et les femmes mon cher Luffy, _pensa Zorro, un peu honteux d'avoir un tel capitaine.

_-_C'est normal.

Il y eut un silence qui permit à Zorro de se concentrer pour faire diminuer la bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de son pantalon.

_-_Bon… je me lance, fit Luffy en se penchant vers la masse de poils entre les jambes de son archéologue.

_-_Il en mets du temps pour réfléchir, commenta Nami.

_-_C'est Luffy je te rappelle, répliqua Zorro.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire, Luffy fit descendre une de ses mains le long du ventre de Robin et fit pénétrer ses doigts dans la toison pubienne de la brune. Il retira aussitôt sa main, surpris de découvrir que c'était mouillé.

_-_Pourquoi t'es_-_tu arrêté, demanda Robin avec amusement.

_-_C'est mouillé. … Et gluant, il ajouta en touchant ses doigts.

_-_C'est normal, les femmes mouillent à cet endroit. N'ais pas peur, cela ne va pas te tuer.

À l'air qu'afficha Luffy à cet instant, Zorro put en déduire qu'il n'était pas aussi rassuré que cela de devoir mettre ses doigts dans cet endroit dont il n'avait aucune idée. Malgré ça, le capitaine recommença son exploration du sexe opposé et posa sa main là où normalement il y avait quelque chose à ses yeux.

Robin gémit légèrement lorsqu'il plia un peu les doigts, touchant avec insistance ses grandes lèvres.

_-_Ne t'arrêtes pas, ordonna doucement Robin en écartant les jambes.

_-_Comment je fais, demanda celui qui se disait être le futur Seigneur des Pirates.

_-_Cherche, déclara_-_t_-_elle avec taquinerie.

_-_Si tu l'aides pas, comment tu veux passer une bonne soirée, fit Nami avec énervement.

_-_Je trouve pas, lâcha Luffy après une courte recherche visuelle, sa main toujours posée sur le sexe de Robin.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que je disais, fit la rousse.

Robin sourit à son capitaine et lui demanda:

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu sens à cet endroit?

La réponse mit un moment à venir.

_-_Y'a… un trou?

_Et le gagnant du jour pour la question stupide de service est… Monkey D Luffy, capitaine d'un équipage de pirates recherchés et qui sait pas aligner "faire l'amour", "fille" et "garçon" dans la même phrase, _pensa Zorro, qui se demandait vraiment où Luffy avait grandi.

_-_Exact. Et qu'est_-_ce que tu peux mettre dans ce "trou"?

Nouveau silence, uniquement coupé par un pouffement de Nami.

_-_… Quelque chose?

Nami partit dans un fou rire silencieux à côté de Zorro, tandis que ce dernier sentait une énorme fatigue le prendre.

_Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre en cause la présence d'un cerveau chez Luffy, _pensa_-_t_-_il en s'appuyant contre la paroi qui séparait les deux chambres du Vogue Merry.

_-_C'est un bon début, soupira Robin – qui venait de se rendre compte que ça allait être une _très longue_ soirée. Mais que dirais_-_tu si je te disais que tu pourrais y mettre un de tes doigts?

Etonné, le capitaine au chapeau de paille regarda les doigts de sa main libre avec de gros yeux, puis haussa des épaules et tritura un moment le sexe de Robin avant de trouver l'entrée du "trou". De son côté, la navigatrice du bord était étalée par terre, secouée par un fou rire incontrôlable qui commençait à énerver Zorro.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante sur la couleur de sa petite culotte – qui était rose à pois verts – Robin venant tout juste de pousser un soupir de plaisir de l'autre côté de la paroi.

Le bretteur vit que Luffy affichait un air un peu dégoûté, puis commença à bouger ses doigts dans le vagin de son archéologue sous les actions du bassin de cette dernière. Tout à coup, le brun lança avec émerveillement:

_-_Oh! J'peux en mettre un deuxième!

Zorro s'étala par terre, trop fatigué pour rester debout, tandis que les rires nerveux de Nami redoublaient d'intensité, sans pour autant être plus bruyants qu'auparavant.

_Putain! Il pouvait pas éviter ce genre de remarques, _pensa le sabreur en se relevant.

_-_Luffy… embrasse_-_moi, gémit Robin avec des yeux suppliants.

L'interpellé s'exécuta et les gémissements de Robin se furent un peu moins perceptibles, mais ce fut assez pour faire renaître le feu aux reins de Zorro. Nami, quant à elle, s'était arrêtée de rire et avait recommencé à observer les deux futurs amants.

Robin continua de gémir un bon moment avant que Luffy ne demande doucement:

_-_Je peux toucher tes seins?

_-_Tout ce que tu veux, répondit l'archéologue en continuant de se trémousser de plaisir sous l'action des doigts de son capitaine.

Ce dernier porta sa main libre vers le sein droit de la brune et commença à jouer avec, le faisant rouler sous sa main comme une balle.

_-_… J'aime… c'est moelleux.

Il continua de bouger ses doigts dans le sexe de Robin avant que cette dernière ne le pousse pour le plaquer contre les draps, le dominant totalement, les yeux allumés d'un regard d'envie sexuelle.

_-_C'est parti. Il l'a allumée, fit Nami avec des yeux tout aussi pétillants.

_-_Ne bouge pas, ordonna Robin tout en bougeant du bassin sur le sexe de Luffy.

Elle fit rouler le pénis tendu entre ses cuisses avant de lever les fesses afin de le positionner à l'entrée de son vagin.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu…

La phrase de Luffy fut noyée dans un râle rauque qu'il poussa lorsque Robin s'empala brutalement sur son phallus. Cette action fut énormément contestée par les ressorts du lit, qui grincèrent en signe de protestation. Ignorant le pauvre meuble qui normalement servait à Nami pour dormir, les deux nouveaux amants entreprirent de se faire l'amour, Robin menant la danse à sa guise sur un Luffy aux anges.

Sans un bruit, Nami ferma le passage, au grand dam de Zorro, puis jeta à ce dernier un regard brûlant. Le sabreur lui répondit par un regard du même genre.

Un râle sourd poussé par Luffy de l'autre côté de la paroi finit de les achever.

_-_Nami, dit Zorro en restant sur ses positions, le bas_-_ventre en feu.

_-_Oui, fit la susnommée en tentant de contrôler les vagues de chaleur qui lui parcouraient le corps.

Ils se regardèrent, puis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser furieusement. Fort heureusement pour eux, un ronflement sonore s'éleva dans la pièce, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Pipo, auteur du magnifique ronflement, puis se regardèrent à nouveau avant de se séparer, rouges comme des tomates.

_-_Je… pardon, marmonna Zorro.

_-_Non… c'est moi qui… bonne nuit, lâcha Nami en remontant l'échelle, emportant une couverture au passage pour aller dormir dans la cuisine.

Zorro resta un moment debout, puis décida de se calmer et de tenter de dormir. Il se coucha dans son hamac et ferma les yeux. Mais, après dix minutes de tentatives vaines pour trouver le sommeil, il se souvint qu'il avait initialement eut l'idée d'aller faire des exercices pour se crever.

_-_Merde, il jura en se redressant.

Il baissa les yeux vers la bosse qui persistait dans son pantalon.

_-_Et merde!

§§§

Le lendemain matin, quelle ne fut la joie de Sandy lorsque ce dernier découvrit une Nami en chemise de nuit dormant dans sa cuisine et quelle ne fut la joie pour Nami d'aller l'envoyer dire bonjour aux petits poissons qui nageaient paisiblement autour du bateau par cette si belle matinée.

Heureusement pour la rouquine, la trappe qui menait à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin avait été débloquée et elle put retourner dans son lit pour finir sa nuit, tandis que l'archéologue, affichant un sourire satisfait, allait s'installer dans la cuisine pour lire afin attendre que Sandy ne revienne du monde sous_-_marin.

De son côté, Zorro se réveillait d'une courte nuit de sommeil, de mauvaise humeur. Il s'habilla rapidement tandis que Pipo et Chopper commençaient une bataille de polochons, puis remarqua que Luffy était revenu dans la chambre dans le courant de la nuit. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille affichait un tel sourire dans son sommeil que le bretteur se demanda si c'était dû à la nuit qu'il venait de passer ou au rêve qu'il devait peut_-_être faire à cet instant même.

Finalement, le sabreur arrêta de se poser des questions, ne voulant pas repenser à la nuit dernière et monta s'installer à la poupe pour faire des abdominaux.

_J'espère simplement que ça va se reproduire toutes les nuits, _pensa_-_t_-_il en s'installant sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête. _Pas envie de me retrouver à faire l'amour à Nami moi._

Il s'arrêta néanmoins avant même son premier abdominaux pour imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Pipo n'avait pas ronflé à cet instant_-_là, mais effaça les idées qui lui venaient d'un mouvement de tête.

_-_Merci Pipo, il fit alors que l'artilleur passait justement par là, poursuivit par un Luffy extatique armé de six polochons.

Le menteur professionnel ne comprit pas le pourquoi du comment et se fit assommer royalement par son capitaine, qui partit dans une danse de la victoire avant de filer à la cuisine pour vérifier si Sandy n'avait pas préparé le petit_-_déjeuner.

**FIN

* * *

**

_J'entends déjà Angel hurler au meurtre avant la fin °rires° (s'te plaît, me tue pas)._

_Initialement, la situation était pour une autre de mes fics longue distance (qui, hélas, ne verra jamais le jour parce qu'elle me gonfle trop et que l'écriture laisse vraiment à désirer)._

_Dernier mot: review?_


End file.
